Remembering The Paschal Frost
by TheDistantEarl
Summary: Taking place in the same storyline as the AU Black Sugar, This is the story behind Bunny, Jack, and Tooth.


He opened his piercing blue orbs slowly to the sound of a rather annoying alarm clock going off. Stretching his arms out and above his head, and slamming down on the clock, the white hair male rolled over on his side, icy orbs flashing to the bright red numbers contrasting against the black alarm clock. They read 5:00 am. "Really?" He muttered under his breath, nearly hissing as he sat up, scratching his head softly. His orbs flickered to the mattress across the room, where his roommate slept. Obviously he had set the alarm to go off this early. He didn't really plan on letting him get away with that. He sat there for a moment, thinking about what he could do to wake the other up in a rather.. cruel manner. His blue orbs trailed around the rather messy room, there were clothes, and paper plates everywhere. Some bottles were laying on the floor as well. He didn't want to use any of that stuff. He continued to search around until his orbs settled on the frosted over window. Yes, that was exactly what he'd do.

He slowly, and carefully pushed himself up off the bed, and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of ice out of the freezer. Would this be enough? He raised a brow at the cup before setting it down on the counter, and reaching into the freezer, grabbing the whole bag of ice. Sounds of muffled laughter were heard as he made his way over to the other's bed, pouring the whole bag of ice on him "Merry Christmas!" He yelled before darting back to his bed, knowing the other's reaction was going to be wonderful.

And it certainly was, the male deemed "Bunny" nearly screeched as all the ice landed on him. Within moments, he had flung all the covers, and all the ice off the bed. His breathing was at a rather unsteady rate, causing him to bed over for a moment, and place a hand against his chest. "You little brat.." He muttered under his breath, glancing up at the other, his fierce grey orbs staring right through the soul of the giggling male. "Got no respect do ya?" He asked in a joking tone of voice, throwing one of his soaked pillows across the room, smacking the other in the face. "Of course I do~!" The white haired male chimed out before getting hit in the face with the pillow. He grabbed it softly, removing it from his face, rolling those icy orbs at the other. "You just don't have a sense of humor~" He continued on, laying back on his bed, tossing the pillow on the floor. "My sense of humor is watching you clean all this up. " Bunny chimed out in a rather frustrated tone of voice. He wasn't one for the other's constant jokes. He ran his cool hands through his dark brown, soaked hair. "You better not plan on taking a shower mate, I'm gonna have to warm up. Not used being in the cold like you are." His words of course, only earned him an eye roll from the other. "Whatever man, I'm heading back to sleep." And with that, he pulled the covers back over himself, he'd probably be out until noon, knowing him.

With a soft sigh, Bunny got up from his soaked bed. "Sure was a harsh thing to do for a minor prank." He muttered before heading over to the dresser on the other side of the room. He really didn't have a lot of 'interesting' clothes like the other did. Most of his clothing had been taken with him from him home, leaving him with a bunch of shorts and tanktops. He quickly snatched a grey shirt and some black shorts, and headed into the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror for a short moment, checking over his tattoos, he had quite a lot, and liked to keep up with the inking on them. He knew he'd have to his newest one redone, for the ink was fading pretty bad. 'Soon' he thought to himself as he started to shower, and closed the door. He slid off his clothes and hopped into the stream of hot water. It felt nice to be surrounded by heat, and none of that crazy cool air. He'd been living in this little town for a year now and still hadn't gotten used to the cold. It was something Jack made fun of him often for.

He drifted off into his thoughts as he went about his shower, making sure to finish quickly. He wanted to actually get a few things done before the other woke up. It was nearly impossible to do anything productive when Jack was awake. As he finished his shower, and slipped on his clothes, he allowed his grey orbs to scan over the room. It was a mess. Jack was never one to clean up properly…. He sighed softly to himself as he set his towel in the clothes basket. He'd clean up first, and then leave a list for Jack while he went off to work. He'd have to stop by North's place anyways, grab some coffee, and ask the guy where he could get his tattoos redone. He wasn't even sure if the area had a place for that. Shaking his head softly, he went about his work, gathering clothes, bottles, reorganizing, and throwing away what he could…


End file.
